


Observation

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cult, DAMIEN HAD AN OFFICIAL SEX CHANGE, Joseph 'owns' everyone, Knife Play, Love Cult, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, They hide the cult thing from their kids, anal penetration, breath play, cause that would be awkward, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Raziel Bukket is the new Dad in the cul-de-sac. He knows something is wrong. Why do all the dads have the same matching tattoo? Why do they always do what Joseph says? Why are they cautious and scared around him? He doesn't get it now, but he will soon.





	1. Chapter 1

"Father Dearest! Get up! We have a party to go to!" Amanda exclaimed, shaking her father awake. Raziel blinked; once, twice, and groaned. He forgot about that stupid party he said they'd attend. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, yawning. When he gained his sight, he was glad to see Amanda was already dressed. 

"You're ready, so it seems." Raziel said groggily, and stood up. Amanda crossed her arms. 

"Let's go, Dad! We're gonna be late!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging the man up the stairs and into his room. She pulled him inside and started to pick his outfit.

"Amanda, dear, I can pick out my own clo-"

"This!" Amanda yelled happily. It was a white button down shirt with black checkerboard print all over it. He pulled out a small black vest to go on top and started digging through his jeans drawer.

"Amanda, I.. you're gonna do this now matter what I say, huh?" He said, sliding his black tank top off his chest and started to put the other one on. 

"Yup! Wear these dark blue pants as well. They make you lol like you have nice legs." She said, throwing the pair of jeans on his head. He huffed a laugh.

"My legs always look nice, thank you very much." Raziel mumbled, putting the vest on next. It took him a while to put the skinny jeans on, but he eventually got it.

"Wait. You have a bed head." Amanda started, climbing on top of her father's bed and looking at his hair. He rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Manda-Panda." He said, backing away. She groaned, but stepped off.

"Fine. It's not me having the sex hair anyway." She said, walking ahead of him and running downstairs. Raziel followed soon after, and slipped a pair of black converse on. He posed for Amanda.

"How do I look, sweetheart?" He asked, changing the pose. Amanda giggled. 

"Like a model. Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand again and dragged him out the door. Raziel could only hope the door was locked because she would not let him go back to check. The two hopped on his red and black motorcycle and they drove the short distance away to Joseph's home.

~~~

The driveway and street was filled with cars. It would have been simpler to just walk, but they were both lazy. They pulled in the first spot they could, and walked to the front door. They could hear music playing from the front door, so they just allowed themselves in.

The home was filled with people the pair didn't know. A girl was grinding on a guy right near the front door, making Raziel roll his eyes. They walked forward, trying to find Joseph. They eventually found him talking to his wife, Mary. They were in the kitchen, talking and entertaining the guests there. He noticed Mat and Damien were in there as well. Joseph waved when he saw the two approaching.

"Ah, I'm glad you could make it! You look sharp, too." Joseph said, smiling. Raziel smiled.

"Thanks, you look great too! We were glad to come." He said, making conversation. Joseph turned to Amanda.

"Amanda, all the kids are outside, if you wish to join them." Joseph said, looking to the back door. Amanda nodded and skipped off to the door and walked outside. Once she was gone, the two faced each other again.

"So, do you like it here in town? I know it can be hard to get used to things." Joseph said, attempting some small talk.

"Yeah, it's very nice. It feels like a community and not just a bunch of buildings, you know?" Raziel chuckled. "Or maybe I'm just crazy."

Joseph hummed in amusement. "Both are equally good statements." He said, shifting his weight to his right leg. 

"Raziel Bukket, when did you get here?" He heard a voice say. It was Mat, ushering the smaller man over. Raziel turned to Joseph warily.

"Go talk to him. I don't mind." He said, glancing at Mat a bit. He barely caught the older man's gaze, and nodded. He walked over to Mat and smiled.

"How have you been, man? You haven't stopped by the shop in a while." He said, offering Raziel the seat next to him; which Raziel gladly accepted. 

"I've been busy. I'm trying to find myself a job closer to my house. It's a progress." Raziel said, looking down. Mat sighed.

"If you need extra work, you can always stop down by the shop. I'll pay you by the hour, 14.50." Raziel shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to-" he started. He eyeballed the room and payed note to drunken Robert heading their way. "I don't love coffee nearly as much as you do."

Both men laughed at the remark, and starting chatting, before Robert walked over. He slung his arm around Joseph's neck.

"J-Joseph... baby- hic... how, are ya?" He asked drunkenly, his words dragged out and slurred. His hand tattoo was glowing red. Mat noticed it too.

"Wow, what the hell is up with Robbie's hand?" He said, squinting, trying to get a better look. All Raziel could do was stare because he could see the faint glow of red bleeding through Mat's pants as well.

"I... I have no clue."


	2. Chapter 2

Raziel was confused. Mat was acting strange now, Robert had a glowing tattoo, (not to mention Mat's jeans had a faint glow of red to them as well) Joseph was trying to take Robert somewhere, and Damien was helping Joseph. He figured this was a situation she shouldn't be involved in. 

"Hey, uh... I'm gonna go check in Amanda real quick." He excused himself from the stool and scurried over to the back door. He opened it and walked out, seeing the kids play tag. Or, well, most of them. Carmensita, Amanda, Daisy, and the Twins were. Christie, Christian, and Chris weren't. Raziel looked around the yard, and spotted Craig. He smiled and started to walk over. 

"Hey, bro!" Craig said, slinging his arm around his neck as soon as he could. Raziel chuckled, keeping his eyes on Amanda. 

"Nice to see you too, Craig." He said, relaxing into his arm a bit. "How've you been?"

"Good! I took a nap yesterday! A whole hour nap!" Craig exclaimed happily. He seemed proud of himself.

"That's great!" Raziel said, smiling at the older man. The two sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two, just watching their daughters play. It was heartwarming to watch, just kids being kids.

"You know, you can always come hang out with me when Amanda's gone." 

Raziel tensed at the mention of Amanda leaving, but relaxed entirely, silently thanking Craig.

"Thank you, bro. That means so much to me." He looked up to meet Craig's eyes, and smiled brightly. Craig had a smile on his lips as well. Raziel almost leaned in and kissed him, when..

"Craig! Can you come here a second, please?" Joseph said, his head peeking out the back door. Craig stood up immediately. 

"Of course." Craig said, standing up. He looked back at Raziel one last time, and smiled, before jogging to the door and stepping inside.

Raziel leaned back against the lawn chair he was in and sighed. Thoughts raced through his head. 'Joseph ruined it for us.' 'I'm sure he meant no harm though.' 'Why did Craig instantly obey him? Does he hold some power over Craig? Over all the dads?' This final thought then infrared itself in his head. What if Joseph had some power over the dads in the cul-de-sac? What if he held blackmail material, or something worse? What if these men followed every command Joseph ordered them to do?

Raziel tried shaking the though away. Joseph was just another dad. Maybe Craig was just being nice. Maybe Robert had special ink for his tattoo that made it red in some lighting. Maybe Mat was all shy and awkward because of that situation. 

But it didn't explain why his gut told him he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on here...?" Raziel mumbled to himself. He was now back inside, Amanda trailing along behind him; they were both hungry. Joseph, Robert, Damien, and Craig were nowhere to be seen. "Dad... Earnest is putting alcohol in th kids drinks.." Amanda said, pointing at Earnest. We was pouring Jack Daniels inside the kids punch. Raziel rolled his eyes and walked over behind him. "Earnest Vega." He said, his voice dark and low. You could visibly see Earnest tense up. He placed the Jack Daniels on the table and spun around, trying to hide the whiskey. "What is it?" Earnest grumbled, trying to keep that evil, smug look of his. Raziel lightly pushed him aside and picked up the Jack Daniels. "You know Earnest, you're still a child. Which means, technically, you should be drinking out of this." Raziel said, spun on his heel, and walked away. He walked over to Amanda and held it up, showing her what it was. Her face twisted with disgust. Raziel chuckled, and poured the rest down the sink. "Dad? How did you do that? He looked so scared of you." Amanda asked, looking up at her father. Raziel shrugged. "The power of a dad, I suppose. Now, c'mon, you wanna get a bite to eat or not?" He asked, smirking. Amanda nodded happily, and they walked over to get some food. They were serving burgers, hot dogs, corn, and a bunch of other things. Amanda was grabbing a burger, and Raziel tried grabbing a hot dog. He tried to avoid the sides of the pan, as they were burning hot. He almost got his hand out when...

 

_**"AHHHHHHH!!!"** _

 

 

The scream made him jump, and he burn his hand. The dropped the hot dog and mumbled 'fuck' under his breath. 

Many people that were inside were talking and mumbling, presumably about the scream. Amanda looked over at Raziel.

"Who was that..?" She whispered. Raziel didn't know what to reply with.

"I... don't know, Amanda." He whispered back, trying to hear any voices. He heard some rumbing, footsteps and stomping, and a deep voice. It almost sounded like... Craig?

What if it was? What if Craig was in danger? He had to help his old friend, or what kind of friend would he be? He set his plate down and looked at Amanda.

"Manda.. I want you to go talk to one of the kids, okay? I'll be right back." He said. 

"Dad, you aren't going up there, are you?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. All Raziel could do was nod. 

"I'll be back, Amanda. I'll be fine. But I think Craig is in trouble up there, and I need to help him. Okay?" He said, not exactly wanting to hear her reply, but he waited. She took a few seconds, but nodded. She took her plate, with only a burger on it, and walked towards Daisy. Once Raziel saw the two chatting, he snuck away, clinging to the walls, and bolted up the stairs. He was faced with a few doors, and an open closet door. He walked over to the smallest door, just plain brown with a few red smudges. He put his ear up to it, but heard nothing. He walked about two steps when he heard another thump, from the end of the hallway. He silently walked over to the door and pressed his ear up to it.

"Robert, you know I don't want to punish you. None of us do. But you broke a rule." He heard. That was Joseph's voice. He could hear broken sobs and cries through the door.

"'msorrysorrysorrysorry-" 

TWACK!

Another scream, way softer than the one they heard downstairs. Punishment? Was Robert being abused by Joseph?

"I think he needs one more, don't you agree?" There was Damien. He was confused. What was happening? He decided to risk it. He slowly, and quietly, opened the door, just a crack, and looked in. What he was was mentally scarring. 

It was Robert, in nothing but his boxers, tried up to Joseph's bed. He was writhing on the bed, and his body was red. His hand was glowing even brighter than downstairs. He saw Joseph, Damien, and Craig standing in there, each had a part of their bodies glowing a faint red. Craig's was on his left hip, Damien's was on his upper thigh, and Joseph's was on his shoulder. Joseph held a flogger, and he assumed he was using that to hurt Robert. 

"One more, and we'll be done, okay baby boy?" Craig mumbled, hints of care and guilt in his voice. Baby boy? Was this consensual? Was Robert a masochist, and they were sadists? What was going on? Joseph lifted the flogger, and Raziel shut the door. 

But he shut it too quick, and the door clicked shut. 

"We have company, so it seems."

Raziel tensed, and booked it over to the other side of the hallway. It would take too much time if he ran downstairs, so he did the next best thing. He walked inside the closet and shut the door, only leaving a small crack so they didn't hear it shut. Two pairs of footsteps were heard charging down the hall. Raziel assumed they belonged to Craig and Damien. He made his breathing as quiet as possible and hoped that he wouldn't get caught.

"Where'd the go?" Craig asked. A hum was the only reply he got.

"I don't know. I would assume they went downstairs, but we didn't see who it was." Damien seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Are they still up here, then?" Raziel froze, his breathing stopped for a second.

"Perhaps.. a smart move. Only someone that was smart with math and velocity would know that it would talk too long." Damien said. It was true, though. Raziel was never really good with words, and he was more math smart, and easily understood math concepts. Reading, not so much. It was easy for him to know how long it would take, and he knew it would be too long. 

"I'll check around here, you go over there." Craig said. Raziel was gonna be found. He was screwed. Craig was gonna find him and he was gonna be hurt and abused and wrecked..

Not that he was totally against the idea, but he was kind of afraid of Joseph now.

He grabbed some of the clothes off the hangers and tried to hide himself. It was kid if difficult, considering he was 5'8, but he tried. It didn't look that believable, but he hoped it worked. After a minute or two he heard the closet door open. Craig hummed softly to himself as he searched the small closet, which made it intimidating. The door was shut.

Did he survive? Was he not found?

"Joseph, Damien, I found him. He's in this closet."

Fuck! 

Raziel un-buried himself and booked it downstairs as quick as he could. He could hear Craig trailing behind him, as well as Damien. He ran into a small crown of people, and scanned the room for Amanda. He found her, drifting towards him, while still talking to Daisy. Craig and Damien were charging after him.

"AMANDA!!" He yelled. She whipped her head around and ran to him.

"DAD!" She yelled, and tried grabbing him.

But it was too late.

Suddenly, all the people in the room except the 6 dad's were gone, including Amanda. He fell, as he as not supported by people's bodies anymore. He stood up quickly, glaring at the two.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourselves into? A sex club?" He grumbled. Craig chuckled.

"Cult, actually." He corrected him. Joseph came down the stairs, his flogger still in his hand. He approached Raziel, but Raziel stayed in his spot, and stood his ground. No matter how broken and damaged Joseph could make him, he was going to keep his dignity. Joseph was a few inches taller than he was, but it didn't matter.

"Poor Raziel.." he said, grabbing Raziel's chin, forcing him to look at him. Raziel jerked away and growled. Joseph brought the flogger to the side and brought it down to his legs. Raziel shrieked, and fell to his knees. Jospeh smirked.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to mess with demons?"


	4. Chapter 4

Raziel just stood there, shocked. Joseph was a demon? How? It confused the hell out of him. It scared him even more. His life could end at any moment Joseph wanted it to. 

"Where's Amanda...?" He finally said, the confusion and shock still clearly in his tone. Joseph chuckled.

"Her, along with all the other people that were here, are fine. Demons have some nice powers if you learn to use them." Joseph began, digging his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants. "For now." He added shortly after.

"WHERE is she?" Raziel asked once more, slightly more stern than the first time. 

"At home, watching Paranormal Ice Road Truckers. She thinks you went out to grab something you left here. Teleportation is great, isn't it?" He said, slowly starting to circle around the shaking man before him. 

"....so what is it you want from me?" Raziel asked eventually. The question took over his brain, and he didn't want to ask it, but he had to. Joseph looked down at him, his expression surprised, but a sly smile still stayed. He hummed to himself.

"Well, you know what me and all the dads do now, so..." He thought for a long while. He was genuinely thinking, his eyes averted upwards, his hands were tapping inside his pockets. He looked down after a few seconds and said, "I want you to join our cult." 

Raziel froze. The cult? He had to join the cult?! He would've thought he was joking if the situation wasn't so dire.

"And if I don't?" Raziel asked, breathless. Fear took over his vocal chords again; he was shaking now too. Joseph bent down and lifted his chin up again to look at him. Raziel didn't even try to look away, he just gulped and stared back at him.

"If you say no, than your precious Amanda will die." Joseph said, with an evil smirk. Raziel gasped, making Joseph chuckle. Tears wanted to spill out his eyes, but he blinked them away. He would lose Amanda? She was the only reason gen made it this far in his life! She was the reason he kept going! And now, if gen didn't join this stupid cult, he would lose her?! He was sad on the outside, and secretly furious on the inside. As he was gathering his emotions, Damien and Craig walked up to him. He looked up at them warily.

"Is that why you're in this cult? He's threatening your children's lives?" He asked, his voice a whisper. The two men nodded. Mat approached, with Brian and Hugo close behind. When did the get here? Did he just miss them in the crowds? Perhaps.

"So." Joseph said, snapping him from his train of thought. His green eyes looked up to him. Joseph bent down and forced Ariel to stand. His legs were shaky, his knees felt like they were going to give out then and there, but he stood anyway. "What'll it be?" He asked. Raziel gulped again.

"I.." he was breathless again. "I'll join your damn cult." He said, his eyes avoided Joseph's own. He could barely see the smile out the corner of his eye.

"Ah, good, but.." He started. There was more?!

"The only way we can seal this deal is with a kiss."

"Oh of fucking course it is!" Raziel yelled, the first time in a while since his voice was a whisper. Joseph almost laughed at it.

"Well, it is a cult where we fuck a LOT, so.. it makes sense. Pucker those lips baby!" Joseph teased. Raziel wanted to cry, he really did. He wanted to end it all. But he wouldn't let Joseph get to his feelings. 

"C'mon, you bitch, let's get this over with." Raziel grumbled. He grabbed the blue shirt over his shoulders and used it to pull Joseph over, and they kissed. Joseph was obviously surprised by the sudden action, but he wasn't disappointed by it. Raziel wanted to end the kiss as soon as itchy started, but Joseph didn't let him. He was forced into almost a make out session; Joseph trying to snake his tongue into his mouth, but Raziel wouldn't let him. After a while, Joseph parted away, leaving Raziel gasp for air and breathing heavily. His face was flushed red and his lips were getting swollen. Joseph chuckled.

 

"Welcome to the cult, Raziel Bukket."


End file.
